In a high-volume distribution and fulfillment center, bag and/or pouch handling methods and systems play an important part in overall efficiency of the distribution center. Pouches are often used to convey goods, such as small articles, from a loading station to an unloading station.
Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with pouch handling and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.